The Forgotten Child
by CyanDog109
Summary: What if Narutos Dad was still alive and his Mum was Tsunade? What if he had a twin Brother who was the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi? What if Naruto was hated by them? Naruto will make a name for himself, with or without the help of his family. Smart, grey Naruto. No Pairings


**AN: Hello my humble readers! Welcome to 'The Forgotten Child', my newest and second fanfic! I do hope you enjoy reading it, sorry about my last story but I'v****e kind of abandoned it, I don't ****have a beta-reader any more (as far as I know) and the story itself was very generic, but by all means of someone wants to take it than go ahead. Seeing that I don't ****have a beta-reader any more, the grammar and structuring might be a bit bad so any advice in the reviews would be awesome!**

**Jutsu**

'thoughts'

"**Tailed Beat/Summon"**

**-Book/Scroll-**

* * *

Chapter 1: Uzumaki

Naruto sighed as he was once again ignored by his family for his brother Nawaki. This wasn't the first time they ignored him but what made this different is that it was his birthday, sure they didn't really do much for him on other birthdays but not once did they outright act like he didn't exist. This was his 8th birthday, October 10, being shared with his twin brother Nawaki , the so-called 'Child of Prophecy'. You see, 8 years ago on this day, the great Kyuubi no Yoko, or nine tailed demon fox attacked Konohagakure, and in a last attempt at stopping it his Father, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage sealed it into his brother Nawaki. This was one of the reasons his family ignored him. The other biggest contributor was his _Mother._

Narutos Mother was Tsunade Senju, the granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage. For some strange reason Naruto didn't understand, his Mother hated him with a passion, of course his Father didn't notice such malice as he was too busy _running_ the village, and just like his Mother, his brother hated him as well.

Nawaki was a mixture to say of his parents. He had dull spiky blond hair and a chubby build that he had gotten from being spoiled to the core. His eyes were bright blue like his Fathers. He had never known of anything else but of life of luxury where he could do no wrong, this in turn had given him a rotten personality. He would play pranks, both harmless and harmful and blamed on someone else once he had ascertained that he could get away with it. More often than not the scapegoat was Naruto. Nawaki having everything given to him on a whim had in turn made him lazy and arrogant, believing himself to be a gift from Kami.

Naruto on the other hand looked nothing like his brother Nawaki. Naruto had a tall lean build and a narrow face. He had blank amethyst eyes with long slightly spiky red hair that reached his mid back. There was time when Naruto was like any other kid, full of life and brightness, however now Naruto was quiet and full of sadness. Cultivated through the neglect of his parents and the bullying brother. In his sadness Naruto turned to books hoping to one day become powerful enough to gain the attention of his parents.

They were like two sides of a the same coin. The sun and the moon.

Naruto watched on as civilians and shinobi alike walked up to Nawaki and congratulated him on reaching the age to join the academy, of course no one congratulated Naruto on reaching the same age as well. Infant the only acknowledgement he revived was a quick happy birthday from his Father .

Naruto couldn't take being here any more, they just started cutting the cake and the only thing it said was, 'happy brithday Nawaki!'. Not a single damn mention of him, not even as they started to sing happy birthday and cut the cake did anyone acknowledge his existence. A lone tear fell down from Narutos eye and he quickly ran away from his house, and into a forest that he would usually got to when he wanted to be alone.

* * *

Naruto sat as he quietly sobbed into his hands. Why didn't anyone care about him? Why was he so alone! Naruto took his face out of his hands and looked up to the darkening sky, his parents wouldn't care if he was out this late, they were probably too busy congratulating _Nawaki _on being able to join the academy next week. Suddenly Naruto heard the sound of someone cough behind his back, fear enveloped him as he turned around.

A tall man was standing behind him, Naruto couldn't make out much other than a yellow mask with one visible eye hole.

"W-what do y-you want?"Naruto asked shakily as the man passively looked at him through his one eye hole.

"Hello young one, what are you doing out on your own this late?"The man questioned.

"What does it matter to you?" Naruto questioned as the fear he had before slowly disappeared.

"I'm just confused as why such a young boy is all on his own, shouldn't you be with your parents?"

"I don't have any" to Naurto he really didn't, so it wasn't that much of a lie.

"Whats your name child?"

"Naruto,"Who was this man? Why was he so interested in him?"what's yours?"

"You may call me Tobi. Say are you not the young Namikazes child? Yes of course, while you don't look much alike the resemblance is there. Naruto, I would like you too take this scroll, it may answer some of your questions. I hope we meet again sometime in the future." that said, the strange man, Tobi as he called himself, disappeared in a strange swirl, the only indicator he was there was the small scroll left were he was standing at the time.

Still slightly confused, Naruto walked up to the scroll and picked it up. On the front it had 'Uzumaki' written down in fine print. 'Uzumaki? I wonder what that means?' Naruto wiped some leftover tear on his face and opened up the scroll and started reading.

**-The Uzumaki clan , once well-known for their knowledge in the art of fuinjutsu, were both respected , and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. Though noted to be crude in their methods, this however, eventually led to the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the rest of the Land of Whirlpool during the era of Shinobi World Wars, as other nations had begun to see the village as too great a threat to go unchecked. With the destruction of their homeland, the remaining survivors of Uzushiogakure fled their homeland and went into hiding, scattered all around the world. Only few remain to this day, most not knowing of their heritage. The distinct characteristics of a Uzumaki is their long red hair and healing abilities.-**

Naruto sat wide-eyed as he looked at the scroll. Long red hair? Is this what the man meant when he said it would answer some questions? Is...is he a Uzumaki? That would make so much sense, like why he doesn't look anything like his mother or his twin brother. It all made sense now!

Naruto looked up into the sky with new resolve. _Tsunade _was not his Mother. No, somewhere out there his real Mother was. From this day forward Naruto vowed to become stronger so that one day he bring the Uzumaki clan back, and one day he would meet his real Mother! From this day forward, Naruto Namikaze no longer existed. Naruto Uzumaki has taken his place!

* * *

**Well there you have it! The first chapter to my new story! I hope you guys enjoyed it, more to come if people enjoy reading it, the rest of the chapters wont be this short so don't worry, this is more or less a prologue. Please leave a review and tell me if there is any spelling mistakes I should edit or any ideas of where I could take this story. Anyway thanks again for reading. Peace out!**


End file.
